Navidad fuera de casa
by SaKaSu
Summary: Navidad se pasa en familia, sin embargo, un incidente atrapa a Karin con su peor enemigo y al mismo tiempo, el que le roba los suspiros.


Veinticuatro de diciembre, una fecha donde siempre había estado acompañada de una multitud de gente, todo el tiempo risas, gritos de niños, canciones navideñas y nunca faltaba el vidrio roto, ya fuera por una pelota de sus sobrinos quienes tenían prohibido jugar con eso dentro de la casa o alguno de sus tíos que por borracho azotaba en la ventana. Si, esas eran las navidades en casa de Kagura Karin, sin embargo, ese año sería muy diferente.

Hacía cuatro meses ella había sido aceptada en Hannover en Alemania, siendo la única mujer de entre ocho hermanos y para colmo, la menor, había sido muy difícil convencer a sus padres dejarla mudar, toda su vida la había pasado en Japón y no quería desperdiciar la gran oportunidad que le brindaban; aún si sus padres hubieran sentenciado un "No", ella habría buscado la forma de irse.

¿Por qué no había ido a pasar las fiestas navideñas en casa? Una fuerte tormenta provocó que su vuelo fuera cancelado y la única forma que había para que llegara a tiempo a noche buena o bien, al menos a navidad, a más tardar debía salir a la una de la mañana pero con esas tormentas nunca se sabe.

Ella había decidido aprovechar su estadía yendo a la biblioteca de la universidad para delimitar los dichosos trabajos que debía entregar al regreso a clases ¡Maldito profesores! ¿Qué no sabían el significado de la palabra vacaciones? Al llegar al sitio se encontró con un gran letrero de "cerrado".

—¿Cómo pude creer que precisamente hoy estaría abierto? —Suspiró resignada, lo único que le quedaba era dar la media vuelta y volver al departamento en los límites del campus—. Espero que en casa tenga algo para adelantar.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su casa, vio salir del departamento de a lado a su vecino, un joven de cabello albino y ojos violáceos que asistía a la misma clase de álgebra diferencial que ella. No había día en que no peleara con él, que si él tenía la música muy alta, que si ella se reía ruidosamente a altas horas de la noche o la más reciente: "él/ella me mira raro", hasta el más mínimo suspiro era pretexto para iniciar una disputa… La realidad era que a ella le fascinaba desde la primera vez que lo vio pero tenía miedo de enamorarse y terminar como dos de sus cuñadas o varias de sus amigas de la infancia teniendo hijos sin haber acabado la escuela.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa pasando navidad con tu familia como todos los demás?

—Lo mismo te pregunto.

—Mi vuelo se canceló.

—Vaya, todos se fueron y ¿tu vuelo fue el único cancelado? —Frunció el ceño inconforme con su presencia— Tan tonta eres que seguramente pediste boletos en el último momento. Son comunes las tormentas por aquí en estas fechas.

—¿A quién llamas tonta? ¡Estuve ocupada estudiando para los finales! —contestó enfadad— Además, si hablamos de tontos te encuadro en el hecho de que reprobaste algebra y estás varado como yo.

—Yo no tengo a donde ir, aquí vivo —señaló la puerta de su casa—, además, hace años que no celebro esas fiestas.

El enojo se le escapó en un segundo cuando captó lo que "yo no tengo a donde ir" podía significar. ¿Estaba hablando en cerio o se estaría burlando de ella? Pensó en contestarle con un insulto pero ¿y si él decía la verdad?

—Soy huérfano y no tengo familia, al menos no que yo conozca —pronunció con tranquilidad metiendo la llave a la puerta—. Bueno, eso de "huérfano" no se oye bien en un universitario pero es la costumbre —se rascó la nuca tras haber guardado las llaves en la chaqueta café, notó el remordimiento en los ojos rojizos y al ver que ella iba a hablar, se adelantó—. Si vas a disculparte mejor ahórrate tus palabras, ya he oído mucho de eso en mi vida.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó cuando reaccionó y lo vio alejarse por el pasillo— ¿A dónde vas?

—Buscaré una tienda abierta, ya no tengo papel higiénico.

—¡Espera! —Volvió a detenerlo antes de que él pudiera dar un segundo paso— ¿Te gustaría celebrar?

—No me gusta eso de la lástima ¿sabes? —Sólo había girado la cabeza para responderle— Además, no quiero arruinarte los planes que tengas.

—En realidad no tengo planes y más que sentir lástima por ti la siento por mi —mintió… bueno, para ser sinceros, no mintió del todo—, es mi primera navidad sin mi familia y en realidad no sé como pasarla sola.

—Qué egoísta… —la miró fingiendo enfado; por su lado, ella había fruncido el ceño—, deberías ser más dulce.

—Mejor olvídalo, si no quieres no te voy a rogar —abrió con brusquedad la puerta frente a ella—, ya encontraré a alguien que me haga compañía.

—Oye, espero ¿quién dijo que no? —Volvió completamente su cuerpo hacia ella—, además no encontrarás a nadie en el campus, los que se quedan suelen ir a los bares.

Ella metió el llavero en su abrigo negro encendiendo la luz de la habitación, dio un suspiro y se paró en el pasillo con una mano en la cintura.

— Adelante, pasa.

—¿Al menos tienes algo para la cena?

—En realidad no —articuló humildemente en comparación con la invitación—, al menos no para que dos personas celebren.

—Veré que encuentro en la tienda —metió las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—, ten lista la mesa.

Se había quedado parada en el pasillo incluso un minuto después de que él desapareció de su campo de visión ¿De verdad iba a tener una cita con él? Una cita… tal vez esa palabra era la menos indicada para la reunión de un par de estudiantes que no encontraban otro tema de conversación que no tuviera que ver con la humillación del otro. ¿Por qué él había accedido? Al parecer le daba lo mismo la fecha, la actitud que había tomado respecto a su familia podía hacer dudar a cualquiera sobre la veracidad de sus palabras pero el brillo apagado de una mirada que siempre relampagueaba dispersaba dudas. ¿A caso extrañaba el ambiente navideño y no le importaba experimentarlo con su mayor enemiga? ¿O tal vez de verdad se había compadecido de ella? Era difícil saberlo.

Llevaba una hora esperándolo, había iniciado sentada en el sillón pero el aburrimiento la había obligado a recostarse en él hasta que resbaló al suelo. Las dos coletas que caían sobre sus hombros con moños amarillos, parecían un par de cascadas de fuego, ella los miró y alzó las manos para desatar los listones… ¡Al diablo con la navidad!

El sonido de la puerta detuvo su acción a tiempo, al menos su cabello seguía sujeto a pesar que los moños habían desaparecido, de un salto se incorporó y no perdió el tiempo para recibir al recién llegado. Sólo le tomó un segundo verificar que su cabello aún permanecía peinado y que el suéter color lila estaba bien acomodado sobre sus torneadas curvas.

—¿Por qué…?

—Buenas tardes, entrega a domicilio.

—Buenas tardes —respondió perpleja, no era quien esperaba— yo no ordené nada.

—Me dieron ésta dirección.

No contestó al leer los datos que le mostraba el muchacho en la papeleta. ¡Maldito! ¿A caso se burlaba de ella? ¿Pidió una cena y se la enjaretó sin presentarse él? ¡Con que esos eran sus planes! ¡Que pérdida de tiempo fue esperarlo! Ella cerró los puños rencorosa, quiso azotarle la puerta en la cara al inocente repartidor pero…

—Todo está pagado ¿usted es la señorita Kagura Karin? —ella quedó completamente muda, quería hundirse por haber mal pensado. Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta a lo que el joven sacó una nota que le entregó—. Entonces esto es para usted.

Leyó la nota de inmediato y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recibió el pedido y se precipitó a servir en los acomodados en la mesa la comida que se hallaba en las bolsas… ¡De verdad iba a cenar con ella!

Espero te guste la comida judía, no hay más restaurantes abiertos. Volveré cuando halle una tienda abierta y procura no comerte todo.  
>Atte. Suigetsu.<p>

¡Alto! ¿Qué quería decir con "procura no comerte todo"? arrugó el pedazo de papel la última vez que lo leyó sentada en el comedor, ya se las pagaría cuando entrara por esa puerta, a una mujer JAMÁS, debía insinuársele que está gorda y mucho menos cuando era mentira.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, pues a los quince minutos él se hallaba llamando a la puerta. Ella había olvidado el detalle de la nota y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, a penas cruzaron palabra. ¿Qué podían decirse sin dar pauta a una pelea o bien, sin darle armas al otro para alguna burla?

—Para haber planeado irte de aquí decoraste muy bien.

—A Ino y a mi nos gustó la idea de tener algo de ambiente los pocos días de diciembre que nos fuéramos a quedar —miró el árbol de navidad en la sala. En realidad ella había sido la que insistió en la decoración, tenía la costumbre de que en casa, su madre ponía los adornos decembrinos el veintiocho de noviembre—. Tal vez eso me trajo mala suerte y por ello me quedé atorada aquí.

—No le eches la culpa a los adornos de tus tonterías —se burló tiendo deliberadamente y posteriormente murmuró algo que ella creyó alucinar—, pero que bueno que fue así.

—¿A quién llamas tonta?

Terminando su último bocado se levantó de la mesa dejándola con la palabra en la boca, se acercó al árbol y lo miró detenidamente.

—¡Oye tú! ¡Que te estoy hablando!

Fue ignorada y aunque su enojo amenazaba con acrecentarse, la forma en que él miraba el pino decorado llamó su atención. Ya lo había visto de esa forma con otras cosas antes, de hecho, le encantaba mirarlo mientras hacía eso, por alguna razón le atraía esa mirada llena de interés, ese gesto pensativo y la forma tan única en que pasaba los dedos de su sien izquierda hasta su barbilla. Tal vez la única imagen que le gustaba más que esa, era aquella de él en el trampolín de la piscina a punto de saltar al agua… era imposible no mirara ese bien marcado torso.

—¿Qué tanto miras?

—Es que jamás había visto un árbol tan bien decorado —la había oído acercarse pero no desvió la mirada—, bueno, al menos no en una casa, los centros comerciales suelen exagerar.

—Y no has visto el que mi madre decora… —resopló creyendo el suyo como poca cosa—, a ella le fascinan éstas fechas, supongo que es por que la es la única temporada en que puede ver a todos sus hijos —se paró a un lado del albino dándole la espalda a la planta artificial—, la familia termina reunida en la casa aunque no esté planeado…

Ella se interrumpió a sí misma buscando de reojo la expresión del joven. ¡Que tonta era! No debía hablar de familias frente a él, ahora creería que lo había hecho intencional y tal vez hasta se iría en ese momento… sin importar cuanto lo insultase, no quería lastimarlo.

—Pero ¿Sabes? Se ve muy solitario sin regalos —él rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta extraer una pequeña cajita que colocó frente a la pelirroja. Lo agarraba del listón rojo que decoraba el obsequio como si l provocara asco tocarlo. A pesar de ello, él sonreía— Feliz navidad.

¿Navidad? Pero si era noche buena ¿no? Miró el reloj y se percató que era más de la media noche. Su rostro lleno de asombro miró la cajita y la tomó precavida.

—¿Para mi?

—¿Ves a alguien más?

—Pero yo no tengo nada…

—¿Crees que esperaba algo después de ver que no fuiste capaz de comprar un boleto de avión a tiempo? —se burló descaradamente—. Sólo ábrelo, no es navidad si nadie recibe un obsequio.

No sabía que decir y prefirió obedecer. Con algunos espasmos haló el listón, abrió la cajita y miró curiosa el contenido; su sonrisa no tardó en verse, extrajo el objeto mirándolo con gusto y volvió la mirada a su acompañante.

—¿Cómo lo obtuviste? Las tiendas están cerradas —el monedero con forma de conejo blanco reposaba en sus manos— ¿Cómo…

—¿…lo supe? No dejas de mirarlo saliendo de la uni, no entiendo como a las chicas les gustan esas cosas. El dueño de la tienda es mi amigo, sólo tuve que buscarlo en su casa.

¿El le prestaba atención? ¿Por eso se había tardado? ¿Se tomó la molestia de buscar a un amigo por ella? Antes de poder articular palabra alguna el celular de ella sonó, no tardó en contestar y su cara resplandeció.

—Ya abrieron los aeropuertos, puedo llegar antes de que acabe el día —dijo con entusiasmo metiéndose la chaqueta—. Tengo que hablarle a mi madre, se pondrá feliz…

A pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos delataban tristeza, ella lo dejó en la sala mientras sacaba su pequeña maleta de la habitación, la dejó junto a la puerta y él se dirigió a la salida.

—Buen viaje.

—Espera ¿creíste que me iría sin decir nada más? —Él la miró extrañado— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No me mires así, velo como mi regalo de navidad.

—¿Estás segura? No tengo dinero para un boleto de avión, además ¿qué dirá tu familia?

—Tu déjalo en mis manos —sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse y asentó alegremente— Tenemos que irnos ya.

—Pero no llevo nada.

—Que te preste algo Koji-nisan, ya vámonos.

Ella tomó su maleta saliendo tras de él, metió el conejo en su bolsillo y cerró el apartamento. Lo que ninguno de los sabía era que tras ese viaje no volverían como enemigos ni como amigos, había algo mejor que eso, tal vez el mejor regalo de navidad. 

**FIN**


End file.
